K'Ehleyr
K'Ehleyr, the daughter of a Human mother and a Klingon father, was a special emissary of the Federation in the 2360s. Biography In 2357, K'Ehleyr was serving as a Klingon emissary in charge of a group of cadets. They were sent to Dantar IV, a joint venture colony of both the Federation and the Klingon Empire. There she met a group of cadets from Starfleet Academy including Worf. When the colony was attacked, the two groups of cadets were able to work together and helped the civilians to escape. They were eventually rescued by the where K'Ehleyr and Worf parted ways. ( |Line of Fire|Survival}}) In 2359, she had a relationship with then Lt. Worf, but neither was ready for a deeper commitment, so they separated. ( ) In 2365, she came aboard the on an urgent mission to intercept the Klingon ship which was about to become active after its crew had been in cryogenic stasis. She renewed her relationship with Worf, but refused to marry him when he asked her. Due to this short renewal the couple conceived a son, Alexander. To prevent the T'Ong from attacking Federation worlds, Worf posed as the Captain of the Enterprise with K'Ehleyr as his first officer to convince the T'Ong crew that the war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation was over. After the T'Ong crew had agreed to lay down their weapons, K'Ehleyr beamed aboard the T'Ong to prepare the crew for the 24th century while waiting for the [[IKS P'Rang|IKS P'Rang]]. ( ) Not long after Alexander was born, K'Ehleyr became Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. When she was on Qo'noS, she always stayed at the Federation embassy. In fact, in the time that Alexander lived with her, he never set foot anywhere else on the planet. ( ) In 2367, she accompanied K'mpec, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, who had chosen Picard as Arbiter of Succession, to a meeting with the Enterprise. When she came aboard, Lt. Worf learned of his son Alexander for the first time. Later, she found evidence that proved Duras was involved in the conspiracy that led to Worf's discommendation; on learning of her search, Duras attacked K'Ehleyr in her quarters and killed her. Worf transported to Duras's ship shortly later and killed him in vengeance. Afterwards, Worf claimed Alexander as his son and put him in his adoptive parents' care on Earth. ( }}) K'Ehleyr was buried at Woodlawn cemetery in New York City on Earth. Worf visited her grave for the first time after he was appointed to take her old position as ambassador to Qo'noS. ( ) Worf told General Martok about K'Ehleyr after Alexander joined the crew of the in 2374. ( , ) Background * According to a reference cut from the script of "The Emissary", K'Ehleyr met Worf on Samrin's Planet in 2359. When they were reunited six years later, K'Ehleyr was disappointed at how much Worf had changed since their initial encounter. Connections External link * Category:Genetic hybrids category:Humans category:Klingons Category:24th century births Category:2367 deaths Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Federation ambassadors Category:Federation government staff